Before War
by adolf0
Summary: Preparando-se para a batalha contra os quincys, os shinigamis viviam em constante apreensão sobre o que viria a seguir. A única coisa da qual Renji tinha certeza era de que em seu coração pesava o medo de, com todas aquelas batalhas, não poder mais olhar para os olhos violetas e sentir-se secretamente em casa. Ele correu, correu para o reflexo de sua lua. Porque por ela, uivo nenhu


**Before War**

 _What we've got here is failure to communicate_

 _(O que temos aqui é falha em comunicar)_

 _Some men you just can't reach_

 _(Alguns homens você simplesmente não consegue alcançar)_

Era o enésimo copo de sake que lhe descia ardendo a laringe e enchia em torpor as células de seu corpo. Perdido no próprio tempo e espaço o ruivo escarlate olhou para a imagem embaçada de seu colega tenente, que tinha a cabeça jogada entre os braços, quase adormecido naquela mesa baixa. Hisagi não estava diferente de si. E ele não estava diferente de nenhum outro shinigami vivo naquela cidade de mortos.

Estavam todos se preparando para a guerra contra os quincys. Amedrontados diante o inimigo desconhecido, mais uma guerra que findaria com a morte de inimigos e companheiros. Mais uma guerra que entregavam nas mãos de um humano, pois sabiam que possuíam poder apenas para apoiá-lo no front de batalha.

Renji suspirou. Queria ser suficiente para vencer a guerra e tantas outras coisas que Ichigo em tão pouco tempo conquistara, ao contrário dele. Ele era apenas um cachorro vira-lata que uivava para o reflexo da lua. Era um guerreiro de linha de frente que não fazia ideia se sobreviveria a mais um conflito.

— Estou indo. — Falou atropelando as poucas palavras e jogando algumas notas sobre a mesa. Shuuhei apenas acenou de cabeça, mais dormindo que acordado.

O tenente do sexto esquadrão deu uma última olhada em seu amigo. Talvez aquela fosse a última vez que desfrutariam da companhia um do outro naquele bar. Não dava para saber, a guerra era imprevisível para todos os lados.

 _Look at your young men fighting_

 _(Veja seus jovens lutando)_

 _Look at your young men dying_

 _(Veja seus jovens morrendo)_

 _The way they've always done before_

 _(Da maneira que sempre fizeram antes)_

Tentava manter-se em pé, empenhando-se para parecer sóbrio aos shinigamis que passavam por si e o cumprimentavam. Abanou diversas vezes à desconhecidos, que educadamente o desejavam uma boa noite. Com o perigo iminente era quase impossível ter noite alguma de sono, mas preferia guardar o comentário para si mesmo.

Não sabia ao certo que sentia, se era medo ou apreensão. Ele era um tenente, não deveria demonstrar temor diante uma batalha. Sabia que era forte o suficiente. Mas havia muito a se perder. Seus amigos, seus superiores. Rukia.

— Rukia... — Balbuciou consigo mesmo, olhando para a lua minguante que emoldurava o céu escuro da Soul Society. Ela era aquela lua que não poderia tocar, para quem uivaria até o fim de seus dias porque ela não o pertencia. A Kuchiki era muito mais do que poderia sequer sonhar, ela deixara de fazer parte de uma realidade coexistente com a sua quando fora para o clã Kuchiki. Ou quando conhecera Ichigo, não sabia ao certo se um ou outro.

A única coisa da qual Renji tinha certeza era de que em seu coração pesava o medo de, com todas aquelas batalhas, não poder mais olhar para seus olhos violetas e sentir-se secretamente em casa.

Em um último suspiro pesado ele saiu cambaleando, segurando-se nas paredes para se manter em pé. Seguiu um caminho conhecido com pouca decisão em mente. Não sabia o que fazia, apenas que precisava fazê-lo.

 _My hands are tied_

 _(Minhas mãos estão atadas)_

Rukia remexeu-se em seu futon, incapaz de pegar no sono. Estavam todos à espera da guerra, mas poucos realmente prontos. Ela não o estava, talvez nunca estivesse. Não temia por si, mas por seus amigos. Ela suspirou, todas as esperanças estavam sendo depositadas em Ichigo e se não fosse por ela, talvez ele tivesse mais chances de sobreviver. Se não tivesse dado seus poderes ao Kurosaki decerto a guerra estivesse perdida, mas ele viveria.

Sentiu uma reiatsu conhecida se aproximar e olhou em direção a porta de sua varanda quando a mesma deslizou para o lado. Renji apareceu com um sorriso amarelo, cambaleante e com os olhos semicerrados. Sua aura, porém, era o que lhe incomodava.

— Renji?

— Oe, Rukia! — Tentou parecer o mesmo de sempre, abanando com a mão enquanto colocava-se de joelhos próximo a cama da nobre. — Sabia que estaria acordada ainda!

— Sabia? — Ela sentou-se, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e dando um sorriso torto. O rosto do tenente do sexto esquadrão tomou um tom rubro, ao julgar por seu cheiro de álcool era por causa da bebida.

— Eu precisava te ver... — Ele abaixou o olhar, encarando os cobertores da cama da Kuchiki. — A gente não sabe até quando vai estar vivo e-

— Renji... — Ela o interrompe, tomando suas mãos. Virou a palma do amigo para cima, passando a ponta de seu indicador por ela e depois enlaçando seus dedos. — Vamos sobreviver.

O ruivo puxou a própria mão, encerrando o contato. Fora atrás do reflexo de sua lua aquela noite, mas achar que poderia de fato tocá-la seria presunçoso de sua parte. Fantasiar tocá-la já doía em sua alma, não poderia alimentar esperanças em uma batalha perdida.

— Acho melhor eu ir — Pigarreou, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e fazendo menção de levantar-se. Rukia, porém, segurou na manga de seu hakama, como pedisse para que ficasse.

— O que há? — Perguntou fitando os olhos ônix de seu amigo. Renji tentava desviar-se ao máximo do olhar indagador da nobre, mas ela parecia ler suas expressões. — Renji. — Ela segurou seu rosto pelas laterais, fazendo-o encará-la.

Ele se perdeu por uma fração de segundos no emaranhado de tons violetas que era seus olhos. Levou a ponta dos dedos em sua testa, afastando alguns fios que caíam em sua face, e passou a contornar seu rosto. O indicador fez o desenho de sua boca, tocando com leveza seus lábios avermelhados. Rukia permanecia imóvel, inalcançável.

Fazendo o impensável, Renji fez com que a distância entre os dois acabasse. Provou a textura daqueles lábios que não eram e nunca seriam seus. Arriscou-se em um último momento em algo que lhe parecia uma última chance. Era como se jogasse no reflexo na superfície do lago. Sabia que nada alcançaria, mas morreria afogado tentando.

Para sua surpresa, a Kuchiki passou os braços por seu pescoço e diminuiu a distância entre seus corpos. Ele sentiu um calor natural emanando da nobre, que o fazia sentir que em seus braços era onde pertencia. Sua alma pertenceria à ela para sempre.

Não importava os caminhos que fossem seguir e se eles os levassem para destinos diferentes. Parte dele estaria para sempre com Rukia.

 _Look at the fear we're feeding_

 _(Veja o medo que estamos alimentando)_

 _Look at the lives we're leading_

 _(Veja as vidas que estamos guiando)_

 _The way we've always done before_

 _(Da maneira que sempre fizemos antes)_

Ele encerrou o beijo, abraçando-a e enterrando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, inalando o cheiro natural de sua pele. Rukia passou os dedos por seu pescoço, subindo para a parte de trás de sua cabeça e afagando seus cabelos. Ela mesma não sabia o que estava de fato acontecendo, só que parecia certo. Por mais que as circunstâncias não fossem as melhores e mesmo a vida a levando para outros caminhos, com Renji sempre parecia correto.

O ruivo esteve com ela nos momentos em que mais ninguém esteve. Soube que o fizera sofrer quando, ao entrar para o clã Kuchiki, afastara-se dele. Ela mesma sofreu, sem saber o que estava fazendo. Mas Rukia sabia que todo o seu esforço para ultrapassar seu irmão era por ela. E mesmo que no fundo de sua mente outros olhos já repousassem, a nobre não conseguia deixá-lo para trás em um passado enterrado. Renji era seu ponto fraco, que a fazia perguntar constantemente para qual estrada seguir.

Rukia deslizou a mão por seus ombros, afastando-o o suficiente para que pudesse voltar a encará-lo. Ele tinha uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, não sabia dizer o que era, mas ele parecia tenso. O negro de seus olhos encarava profundamente seus orbes violetas, como se tentasse entender todos os mistérios por trás deles. Ela levou a mão até a altura de seu peito, sentindo seus batimentos acelerados, e sorriu.

Subiu a mão novamente por seus cabelos, alcançando o prendedor que mantinha seu cabelo amarrado e soltando-o. Os fios ruivos de Renji caíram por seus ombros e face, fazendo um cheiro refrescante de shampoo exalar pelo ar. Rukia tocou em seu cabelo e levou uma mecha próxima a seu rosto, fechando os olhos e deixando aquele odor entrar por suas narinas.

O tenente tocou na ponta de seu queixo, fazendo-a erguer o rosto. A nobre estava ali em sua frente e ele acreditava estar tendo algum delírio fruto da bebedeira de mais cedo com Hisagi. Quis provar mais uma vez a textura de suas alucinações e tomou novamente seus lábios, passando a ponta da língua por seu lábio inferior e recebendo como resposta um suspiro.

A Kuchiki abriu a boca e pediu também passagem, fazendo suas línguas encontrarem-se em um beijo calmo. Renji explorava cada canto de sua boca como se quisesse gravar em sua memória como era a textura de sua cavidade. Mordeu de leve seu lábio, puxando-o e chupando-o com avidez. Logo tomou-lhe novamente em um beijo um pouco mais urgente, como se aquela fosse a última coisa que teria oportunidade de fazer em vida.

 _And all these things are swept aside_

 _(E todas essas coisas são deixadas de lado)_

 _By bloody hands, time can't deny_

 _(Por mãos sangrentas, o tempo não pode negar)_

Rukia invadiu a fenda de seu hakama com as mãos, passando-as por seu peito e sentindo seus músculos tencionarem sob seu toque quente. Subiu o toque até seu pescoço, passando as unhas por suas tatuagens e segurando a gola de sua vestimenta. Ela o puxou em sua direção, fazendo com que o ruivo caísse com todo o peso contra seu corpo magro.

Renji passou a mão pela cintura da morena, circulando-a com os dedos até encontrar o nó que prendia seu kimono branco. Enquanto ainda a beijava ele o desamarrou, deslizando sua palma quente por sua barriga até chegar em um de seus seios.

Rukia abafou um gemido, mordendo o ombro de Renji ainda por cima do tecido de sua roupa. Ele passou a massagear seu seio esquerdo e tomou seu pescoço, enchendo-o de beijos e deixando um rastro de saliva por onde sua língua passava.

"Rukia", ele suspirou ao pé de seu ouvido, fazendo-a sentir uma batida de seu coração falhar. O tom de sua voz parecia melancólico, gostaria de poder entrar em sua mente para saber o que realmente acontecia ali. Mas não poderia, por mais que quisesse havia preocupações e medos que estavam além de seu alcance.

Desamarrando também o nó que prendia seu hakama, a morena o puxou para baixo, tirando a parte de cima de sua roupa de shinigami. Agarrou suas costas quando sentiu a boca úmida de Renji abocanhar um de seus seios, passando a língua pela pele sensível de seu mamilo e fazendo com que um arrepio subisse por sua espinha.

Ela enlaçou seu quadril com uma das pernas, sentindo sua excitação contra sua intimidade. O ruivo segurou firme em suas coxas, apertando a carne entre os dedos. Passou a ponta do indicador e dedo médio por seus glúteos até chegar no tecido de sua calcinha, empurrando-a para o lado e invadindo seu sexo. A nobre estava úmida, quente, e tencionava os músculos diante de seu toque.

Rukia mexia o quadril enquanto o ruivo entrava e saía com os dedos, fazendo-a umedecer-se cada vez mais. Ela alcançou seu pescoço, chupando sua pele e enchendo-a de beijos. Gemeu ao pé de seu ouvido e mordeu a ponta de sua orelha, fazendo o pulso do tenente acelerar várias batidas. Em um único movimento Renji segurou-a pela cintura com firmeza, virando-a de barriga para baixo na cama.

Ele a ajudou terminar de despir o kimono branco, ficando com seu corpo entre as pernas. Mordeu de leve seu pescoço, roçando os lábios depois por sua escápula, enquanto passava a ponta dos dedos pelos ossos de sua coluna. Terminou então de despir seu shihakushou, sentando-se sobre as coxas da morena.

Renji segurou sua cintura, puxando-a um pouco para cima. Ele colocou-se entre suas pernas, começando a penetrá-la devagar. A Kuchiki espalmou as mãos pelos lençóis, enterrando o rosto em seu travesseiro para abafar um gemido alto.

Renji passou a movimentar-se com calma, inclinando-se em sua direção e colocando o peito em suas costas. Ele beijava seus ombros enquanto ia e vinha em seu interior, sentindo sua maciez envolvê-lo em desejo. Por incontáveis vezes ele quis gritar em autopiedade, acreditando veementemente que estava jogado em uma esquina qualquer da Sereitei fantasiando com aquele momento, bêbado demais para querer acordar para a realidade.

Ele chamou por seu nome com a voz embargada, enquanto aumentava o ritmo de seu quadril contra o dela. Seu braço apoiou-se ao lado da cabeça da morena, que repetia gemidos incontidos e abafados pelo travesseiro. Apertou um de seus seios com as mãos, querendo gravar em suas digitais a textura e a calidez de sua pele.

O ruivo retirou-se de dentro da morena apenas o suficiente para poder virá-la para cima. Ela enlaçou sua pélvis com as pernas enquanto ele retornava de uma só vez em seu sexo, voltando a inclinar-se em direção à nobre e a abraçá-la com viço, sentindo o corpo pequeno e suado grudar-se ao seu.

A Kuchiki gemeu seu nome em meio a um ofego, seus seios movimentando-se de acordo com as investidas do ruivo. Renji segurou seu rosto pelas laterais, olhando com atenção para seus olhos. Rukia estava ali com ele e não era fruto de sua embriaguez.

 _We practice selective annihilation_

 _(Nós fazemos aniquilação seletiva)_

 _As popular war advances, peace is closer_

 _(Com o avanço da guerra popular, a paz está próxima)_

 _I don't need your civil war_

 _(Eu não preciso de sua guerra civil)_

A Kuchiki aumentou os próprios movimentos, sentindo-se perdida em meio ao corpo de Renji, roçando a boca pelo contorno de sua tatuagem do pescoço. Sugou sua pele, sentindo com a língua o salgado de seu suor. Os músculos de sua perna tencionaram e amoleceram, fazendo o engate que contornava a pélvis do outro, afrouxar. Chegou ao clímax, sendo seguida pelo ruivo que se derramou mornamente em seu interior, ofegante e vencido.

Renji a deitou com cuidado sobre o futon, ficando ainda em cima de seu corpo e escondendo o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço. Seus fios vermelhos se confundiam com os negros dela, em um emaranhado de sensações únicas. O tenente do sexto esquadrão sentia uma guerra interna formar-se. E nessa batalha as perdas seriam ainda maiores que o que o esperava com os quincys.

— Renji — Rukia o chamou, mas ele não ousou olhá-la. Ela passou os braços por seu pescoço, o abraçando e fazendo um afago singelo com a ponta dos dedos em sua escápula. — Vamos sobreviver. — Falou em um fio de voz, fechando os próprios olhos.

O ruivo suspirou. Alguém acabaria se machucando, pois naquela guerra não haveria vencedores. Mas não queria ser ele a entregar os pontos. Por ela nenhum uivo era alto o bastante, nenhuma guerra longa o suficiente. Se necessário, morreria afogado tentando alcançar o reflexo de sua lua.

 _And history bears the scars of our civil wars_

 _(E a história carrega as cicatrizes de nossas guerras civis)_


End file.
